


She's Magic

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: Loki encounters a midgardian witch.





	1. Chapter 1

The bells at the entrance of the shop chimed. A tall lean gentleman wandered in with his hands tucked into his coat pockets. His green eyes carefully scanned the merchandise in the shop.

Realizing that it was part of your job to greet customers, you opened your mouth to speak. But instead of words, you squeaked at him.

The stranger turned his head in your direction. He lifted his eyebrows, his green eyes staring at you with a curious gleam.

“Hello pretty girl,” he replied in a smooth voice.

You gulped, feeling your palms begin to sweat. He was utterly gorgeous.

You raised your arm up and waved at him. God, how awkward could you be? Automatically, you wanted to smack yourself.

“Can I help you with anything?” you managed to ask.

A playful grin spread across his face that made you feel weak in the knees.

“I think you may be the only person who can help me,” the stranger replied in a flirtatious tone.

Your eyebrows knitted together, “Really?”

He nodded, “I’m looking for an ingredient, heard this is the only place on Earth where I might find it.”

You smoothed out your floral apron. “What are you looking for?”

“Basilisk venom.”

You felt your heart stop, how did he know about that? Or that your shop even had any? Basilisk venom was very hard to come by. 

“N-never heard of it,” you lied.

He cocked his brow in a questioning manner, “I’m pretty sure you have.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you responded, this man was persistent that’s for sure.

He chuckled, “You are a terrible liar. Dr. Strange recommended this shop to me. He’s a reliable source.”

The doctor had become a regular customer of yours. You had learned right away that Dr. Strange was a proficient sorcerer, so you allowed him to shop from your private collection.

“That part of the store is restricted, sir.” You tried to sound firm.

“Why?”

“Most of the practitioners we get here are not at the level that the Doctor is,” you explained.

“I assure you, dear, I am very capable.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, suddenly you were surrounded by more than one of him. They smirked at you.

“Nice trick,” you whispered.

Quickly, you scanned the store checking that no one else was around. You scurried over and locked the front door, and flipped the sign in the window. Then turned out the lights. You beckoned him to follow.

You led him to the back of the shop, behind the bookshelves, to a red velvet curtain that hung from the ceiling down to the floor. Pulling back the curtains, you revealed a flight of stairs.

“Watch your step,” you warned him.

The corridor was dark, the only light was seeping in through the shop window.

“I’m y/n by the way, what’s your name?” you asked attempting small talk.

“Loki.”

You halted mid-step, “Loki? as in Loki who tried to take over the planet?… Same Loki who destroyed part of New York?”

“So you’ve heard of me,” he replied smugly, leaning towards you.

He couldn’t resist smiling at you, you looked so cute with that mortified expression after you learned who he is.

Your mind started racing, what have you gotten yourself into? Would you be able to fight him if necessary?

Loki sighed, “Do you think Strange, would willing tell me about this place if I wasn’t helping?”

You pursed your lips together, you did trust the sorcerer. He wouldn’t let someone like Loki roam freely without reason. You started to relax.

“I’m one of the ‘good guys’ now,” Loki stood up straight and stuck his chest out a bit.

You giggled, at his hero pose.

“That’s more like it, pretty girl.”

The two of you arrived in front of a heavy wooden door. You reached around your neck removing the chain you kept the key on. You pushed the door open, behind it was a round room filled from top to bottom of a variety of fascinating things. 

Loki stood still, his eyes widened for a moment.

The large chamber had rare artifacts displayed in glass cases, and crystal orbs, scrolls, glowing potions of every color lined the shelves.

The skeleton of a dragon was displayed prominently in the center.

“I’ll be honest, this is far more impressive, than I imagined,” he stated awestruck.

You smiled to yourself, “What did you imagine?”

“A supply closet, filled mostly with useless junk and a single vial of basilisk venom as the crowning jewel. Perhaps I’ve judged Midgardian magic too harshly.”

“The doctor has an interesting collection as well, there are a few things that I’ve had my eye on.”

“Such as?” Loki asked.

“Well for starters, that cloak of his is quite charming,” you said with a thoughtful expression.

“More like a constant annoyance,” Loki pouted.

“So it’s not very fond of you? I can’t imagine why,” you joked, as the two of you made your way further into the room.

“What’s this?” Loki mused, observing the worn black leather book on the podium.

“Oh that’s the family grimoire,” you explained. “Generations of magical knowledge from every witch in my family starting with Calpurnia the Wicked.”

“You must be quite skilled?” he asked while following behind you.

“Not really,” you rubbed the back of your head.

Loki laughed, “Honestly, you’re the worst liar I’ve ever met.”

You shook your head, “Well here it is, basilisk venom.”

Loki looked so relieved, “Thank you for this. It will make a big difference.”

He observed the small vial carefully in his hands, “How much do I owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s for the ‘good guys’ after all.”

He smiled, “Still getting used to that myself.”

You saw Loki out. In all honesty, you hadn’t expected that a visit from the god of mischief would be so pleasant

“Goodbye, pretty girl,” he waved before leaving.

 

Your grimoire, gone. Panic consumed you. All that knowledge into the arcane arts, collected for hundreds of years now in the hands of some sneaky God.

Your hands shook with anger.

In an instant, you teleported over to Stark Tower.

"Who the hell-” Tony Stark started.

“Y/n?” Strange questioned standing from the armchair.

You ignored their questions, as your eyes found the person you were looking for.

“YOU!” your index finger pointing directly at Loki.

“What did he do now?” Strange sighed.

You disappeared and reappeared right in front of Loki.

“How could you!?” you demanded.

“Ah, how lovely to see you again pretty gir-”

You flicked your wrist, and Loki went flying, hitting the wall behind him. His face scrunched in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ouch,” Tony mumbled.

“My grimoire, my family’s collective knowledge, how dare you take it!”

Something on a nearby table burst into flames, as you yelled at Loki.

His eyes darted over to it and he released a nervous laugh. “I knew you were lying earlier, dear, but it appears that I still underestimated how powerful you are.”

“Oh, this? This is just a glimpse of what I can do,” you hissed locking eyes with him and getting closer.

You snapped your fingers and a chair slid over next to Loki.

“Have a seat,” you commanded.

“Oh, I like this. This whole new bossy attitude,” he said with a wink.

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks.

“I said sit.”

Loki started to move towards the chair, but he wasn’t the one in control. His expression turned to one of confusion as he lost control of his own movements.

“Now tell me why,” you muttered, leaning towards him.

“So who is she?” Tony asked in a whisper to Strange.

“A witch,” Stephen murmured, squinting his eyes, “apparently a very powerful one.” This was his first time ever seeing you in action.

“Like a witch witch?”

“Yes, the spells and conjuring sort.”

“Well, ‘Sabrina’ sure has a few tricks up her sleeve,” Tony noted.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the two men whispering back and forth.

“Can we talk without the peanut gallery?” he asked, nodding his head over at Stephen and Tony.

“Fine.”

In a flash, the two of you were in his room.

“When I said that I wanted to talk alone, this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting,” Loki said, removing his jacket laying it on a chair.

“But while we’re here,” he sat on his bed putting his feet up, patting the empty side of the bed. “Why don’t you join me?”

You shook your head, feeling yourself becoming flustered. He had some nerve to steal from you than try to charm his way out of it!

“Why did you take it?” you asked exasperatedly. “You must have known that you weren’t going to get away with it.”

“You’re right.”

“What?” you asked confused.

“Y/n, I’ve stolen plenty of things more powerful and valuable than your grimoire without getting caught,” he explained.

“So why? And please don’t lie to me,” you uttered.

Loki sighed, his smirk fading from his lips. “I wanted to see you again, sooner rather than later… You piqued my interest,”

“I piqued your interest?”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” he questioned.

You stared at him and lifted your eyebrow at him.

“Oh yeah, right,” he muttered like he just remembered who he was.

“So what, this was your crazy scheme to get me to notice you?”

“And to have some fun, of course,” he added.

Still feeling angry and now confused over Loki’s intentions, you shuffled across the room and grabbed your family’s spell book that had been sitting on his desk in plain sight.

“Perhaps, there’s a way I can make up it to you,” Loki suggested, lifting his eyebrow and smiling at you.

You held the large book close to your chest. Not wanting to look back at him.

“Come on,” he pleaded, standing up from the bed and walking towards you.

You looked over at him. His grin spreading wider as he noticed your eyes were finally on him. He tucked a lock of his black hair back behind his ear.

“How about a date?” he asked.

The book slid from your clutches, falling back on the desk with a loud thud as you stared at Loki wide-eyed.

Loki smirked as he stepped closer to you, one of his slender fingers tracing your jawline.

“Well, pretty girl?”


	2. Part 2: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and the witch go out and have some fun.

“So you guys,” Tony started entering the Avengers’ common room area, where the group had gathered. “I have a few concerns about tonight.”

“What about?” Steve asked with genuine concern.

“Should we be this ok with letting Loki go on a date with a witch?”

Everyone groaned and dismissed Tony, going back to whatever they were doing before his intrusion.

“Think about it,” Tony burst forward. “What if this is just the beginning? And the God of mischief and Sabrina the ‘Kickass’ witch have giant frost witch babies?”

Thor’s head perked up at the mention of babies. He adored children, and if those children happen to be Loki’s, then that made this whole scenario even better.

“Haha!” Thor laughed standing with a big grin. “I look forward to the day I become an uncle!”

“Huh, wonder if they’ll be as sneaky and underhanded as their father,” Clint muttered, leaning back in his chair.

With a big smile still plastered on his face, Thor agreed, “They might be.” He stroked his chin, “I can imagine the little hellions causing trouble and mischief.”

"Didn’t think you’d be this excited over something like this,” Bruce mused.

“It might surprise you but Loki as a child could be surprisingly sweet.”

“Loki being sweet… that sounds unlikely,” Clint stated skeptically.

“Why are all of you speaking of me as if I’m not here?” Loki asked in a bitter tone.

“Loki!” Thor put his arm around Loki’s shoulders. “Think if it, the possibility of a future little prince or princess,” he gushed.

“Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself?”

Thor shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t think so.”

“It’s a date, Thor,” Loki stated, the big oaf always took things out of proportion.

“Your first date,” Thor added clapping his hand on Loki’s shoulder, he winced slightly in pain.

All heads turned and looked in Loki’s direction.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he spat at the group, their eyes wide with intrigue and disbelief.

However, they all continued to stare at him.

Natasha was biting her lip, resisting the urge to insult him.

“Touchy subject, I guess,” Sam whispered to Bucky.

“I have experience with women,” Loki shouted at them, losing his patience.

“But you’ve never bothered courting any of them, brother,” Thor elaborated. “I can tell this is one is different.”

Loki brushed Thor’s hand off his shoulder. His fingers adjusted his collar and tie. All this talk about babies and first dates started making him feel rather nervous.

“You’re not planning on wearing that are you?” Stephen asked in a disapproving tone.

“That’s it, I’m leaving!” Loki shouted. This whole situation was none of their business.

 

“Good evening, pretty girl,” Loki’s eyes lit up upon seeing you. “You look enchanting.”

You were wearing a black long-sleeved dress with black tights and heels.

“And you’re looking as handsome as ever,” you complimented.

He chuckled, “Not so shy, are you now, pretty girl?”

You looked down at your feet, shuffling a bit.

“However, we both look like we’re going to a funeral,” you mumbled.

Loki chuckled, “I suppose we do.”

Walking side by side, Loki and you made your way to the restaurant.

While walking on the sidewalk, A young man whistled and catcalled in your direction, “God damn, I could show you a good time baby!”

Loki gritted his teeth, it was disgusting how that man stared at you so lecherously.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” you said, touching his shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Loki took a deep breath and offered you his hand, leading you to your destination.

“What the fuck?!” You could hear the lecherous stranger complain as Loki and you continued to walk away. “How did I get bird shit all over me!?”

 

The restaurant was an upscale place, crystal chandeliers, foods with names that you couldn’t pronounce, and the snobbiest people you’ve ever encountered.

Loki looked unfazed. You assumed growing up in Asgard and as a prince no less meant that he was accustomed to much finer foods and places. 

“Stark recommended this place,” Loki mentioned.

At the podium, you were greeted by the host.

A burly man pushed passed you and the host, causing you to stumble. Loki helped keep you steady, securing his hand around your waist.

“Are you alright, y/n?”

“I’m fine,” you assured him.

Loki narrowed his eyes as he escorted you to the table with his hand on the small of your back.

He pulled your chair out, “There we go, pretty girl.”

The waiter served glasses of red wine, as the two of you browsed the menu.

The burly man from earlier walked past your table, suddenly he tripped causing a commotion knocking into a several people before falling to the ground.

“Karma’s a bitch,” you muttered under your breath.   
“Or something like that,” Loki murmured, while he continued to look over the menu.

You blinked a couple of times.

You couldn’t believe it, how hadn’t you noticed sooner, these little blunders were being caused by your date. The playful gleam that sparkled in his eye each time something went amiss gave it all away.

However, that man did deserve to be taken down a notch, as did the asshole from earlier.

You were tempted to call him out on his game. But joining in seemed much more entertaining.

You sighed, hearing the obnoxious woman sitting behind you carry on and on about how her cleaning lady was a liar and a thief.

You rubbed your nose and managed to resist smiling.

There was a splash, and the obnoxious woman let out a shrill screech as her cell phone fell in the bucket that once held ice and a bottle of champagne.

Loki squinted his eyes watching you closely, surely you, his sweet little witch, wouldn’t have used her abilities to accomplish something so petty.

Your expression for a brief moment was smug as the woman panicked over her broken phone.

A smirk formed on his lips, so you had devious side after all.

You coughed, noticing him staring at you.

He leaned his head into his hand still watching you, and lifted his brow, almost as if challenging you.

You heard a large crashing sound of plates and glasses dropping.

“Oh god! I think I’m going to vomit,” a woman wailed, this particular woman had been very difficult to please having sent every dish served to her back.

“Ma'am, what happened?”

“What happened!?” she shrieked. “Look at my plate it’s full of worms.”

“Ma'am there’s nothing but pasta on this plate,” the server explained, looking at the woman as if she was insane.

“I-I swear, I saw them,” she stuttered.

Loki took a sip of his wine, watching it all unfold like he was at the theater.

“The Lost Boys, really?” you questioned, although you did love that scene from that movie.

“What?” he asked raising his eyebrows, clearly confused.

“Nevermind,” you said shaking your head, of course, Loki wouldn’t have known about that.

So now he’s using illusions? Two could play this game.

From your seat, you could see a man screaming at his waitress until he was red in the face. The poor girl was on the verge of tears.

You scrunched your nose and wiggled it, knowing full well Loki wouldn’t understand the reference.

The rude man shot out of his seat screaming, “My belt it’s a snake!! Help!”

The waitress took a few steps back, not letting the patron get near her.

He started yanking his pants down afraid of the snake biting him.

All eyes were on the man. People whispered to each other, but no one dared to help him. He looked like a madman talking about a snake none of them could see.

The moment you made eye contact with Loki, you broke into a fit of giggles. The two of you started to laugh loudly not being able to contain yourselves any longer. There were tears in your eyes, as you finally calmed down.

“I think we should skip dinner and just order dessert,” Loki suggested, catching his breath.

 

You and Loki strolled aimlessly through the city streets. You couldn’t help but noticed how he matched his pace to yours. He was quite adaptive in that way, being able to analyze any situation and change his behavior to suit those around him. All throughout this evening, his every movement was conscious of your own.

“I wonder what my new colleagues would have thought of our 'dinner date’ if they had been there to witness all the mayhem,” He wondered out loud.

“We were serving the community by teaching those pricks a lesson in humility,” you reasoned.

He looked thoughtful considering what you just shared, “I like that, saving humanity by inconveniencing them with magical pranks.”

Loki paused in front of a marble statue, it was lovely, a beautiful dignified female figure.

“This statue reminds me of ones back in Asgard,” Loki murmured gazing at the figure.

“Really? I thought everything there was made of gold or something.”

Loki grinned, “Want to hear a story?”

You nodded.

“As children, Thor and I often treated the palace and all objects within it as our personal playground. One day as we were… 'playing’,” Loki said choosing his words wisely, the two, in fact, had been fighting that day.

“We knocked over a statue like this one. It broke, shattered into pieces,” he continued. “In a panic, the best plan we could come up with was for Thor to hide the pieces as I stood in its place.”

Loki furrowed his brows, a small sad smile on his lips, “I must have stood there for hours before mother noticed.”

“Want to know the worst part,” he said drawing his attention away from the statue, and now looking at you. “It was a statue of her, I stood there for hours disguised as our own mother. And mind you this was before I knew how to do a proper illusion.”

You chuckled, there was something just so charming about Loki. He could be so unpredictable, going from pranking civilians to sharing nostalgic stories.

Suddenly struck by an idea, you snapped your fingers together.

The statue started leaning to the side, Loki immediately held it steady. Once he was sure it was secure, he turned around, shaking his head in disbelief.

You smiled at him innocently with your hands behind your back.

“What am I going to do with you, pretty girl?” he muttered.

You started to walk away leaving him behind.

Loki grabbed your arm, turning you around, and pulling you close. Taking your hands in his. He gently moved his hands up and down the sides of your arms.

You tilted your head.

Loki closed his eyes and pressed his lips to yours. You draped your arms around his neck, bringing his body closer to your own. He held your hips, his fingers

He kissed along your jaw, then down the side of your neck. His teeth gently grazed your skin. Loki sucked on the nape of your neck.

“Ahem!” a passerby coughed, you jerked your head away.

“Forgot where we were?” he whispered, his breath lightly hitting your ear.

Loki parted from you, his hands still lingering on your hips.

“Well pretty girl, what should we do now?”


	3. Part 3: Missed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki misses the witch while she's away.

Loki sighed feeling your fingers play with his hair. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so comfortable, which, when considering he grew up surrounded by luxuries not even Tony Stark could fathom, was saying something.

None of treasure or gold in Asgard compared to being here with you, wrapped in your satin sheets as light seeped through the curtains.

Feeling your warmth radiate from your body to his, hearing you breathe softly by his ear, was all so incredibly pleasant.

For the first time since discovering the truth about his heritage, Loki felt accepted and welcomed.

He was laying on his stomach with his eyes closed savoring the feeling of being so close to you.

You twirled strands of his hair around your finger. You admired its silky smoothness, maybe you could convince him to let you braid it or even…wash it for him.

You scrunched your nose, would washing his hair be an odd request? You’d have to think about that one before mentioning it.

Laying on your side probed up on your elbow you admired how beautiful he was. Loki looked so serene, so peaceful. This was one of those rare moments where he didn’t seem preoccupied with anything else.

You combed his hair over to one side and placed kisses on his exposed shoulder blade.

“Do you have to go?” Loki asked, peeking his eyes open.

“Yeah, I do,” you murmured, drawing circles on his back with your nails.

“Do you have to stay for the whole time?” he asked, sounding a little whiny.

You smiled to yourself, he was acting so childish, like he wasn’t ever going to see you again. You had told him all about this trip, and how your coven gets together for every summer solstice.

“Afraid so,” you muttered sitting up.

“What am I supposed to do while you’re away?” he groaned. “Socialize with the Avengers?”

“You could, or even spend time with your brother,” you suggested enthusiastically.

He scoffed at the suggestion, rolling his eyes. It was cute watching him pout.

“You’ll remember to water my plants for me?” 

He nodded his head, still frowning.

“Can’t your coven do this without you?” he huffed.

“We’ve gone over this already,” you reminded him.

“I know they need you… but so do I.”

In all honesty, you were going to miss him terribly. No one else in your coven was as exciting or as interesting as him.

You sighed and reminded yourself that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Ever since your first date with him, the two of you have been attached by the hip, causing a little chaos and mischief everywhere you went. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” you said trying your best to sound upbeat.

“You better be, pretty girl.”

“I’ll miss you,” you told him squeezing his shoulder, before getting out of bed.

His thin fingers curled around your wrist.

“Don’t get up quite yet. Just stay in bed with me for awhile longer, please.” Loki murmured.

He hated sounding so desperate, but with you, he felt secure enough to be slightly pathetic. You had a way of making him feel wanted.

You sat back down and he put his arms around you. He kissed the side of your face.

Loki wanted to tell you not to go, to stay with him and keep him company. But he was aware of your loyalty to your coven, and he didn’t want to interfere with that.

It was going to be a long couple of weeks without you.  
….

Everyone living in the Avengers compound had to walk on eggshells. Loki had been extra irritable, to say the least.

They knew it had to do with y/n being away, but Loki denied it and only reacted in anger anytime anyone pressed the issue.

It started with him moping around the compound making snide remarks at everyone. Then he started watching daytime television and ignoring everyone.

Now, he was sitting in a big armchair, feet up on the ottoman, drinking wine straight out of the bottle.

“Brother!” Thor shouted with a big grin on his face.

Everyone started shuffling out of the room. Loki had little patience for his brother’s positivity, but Thor was either too clueless or too stubborn to leave Loki alone.

“Good morning, Brothe-”

“I don’t see what so ‘good’ about it,” Loki snapped shrinking lower into the chair.

“Would you like some company?”

“Not yours,” he retorted.

“Don’t be like that, Loki,” Thor replied still smiling. "I know you miss y/n… that you long to hold her in your arms again. But she’ll return in five days.“

Five days… Loki’s face fell. He still had five more days to go. Why did it feel like he couldn’t wait that long?

He did desperately want to hold her again and to just tease her to see her embarrassed expression. To spend another morning basking in her presence, and then go to the park in the afternoon to make fun of random people.

Loki groaned, how could he miss her so much?

Loki glanced at the clock, it was already noon and he was still in his robe and pajamas. The only times he left the compound was to go to y/n’s home.

Slowly, he stood up and shuffled out of the room.

….

"Why does she have so many plants?” Loki mumbled to himself.

Almost every shelf and corner was had a different plant. Personally, he preferred the succulents as they were the easiest to care for.

After watering the last one, Loki double checked, making sure that he got them all. He wandered around. Looking at all her little trinkets.

Loki felt like lingering in her home awhile longer.

He collapsed on her bed, her pillows still held the fragrance of her hair. Loki buried his head, inhaling deeply.

Loki felt a small weight pounce on the bed next to him.

'Meow.’

The cat prodded him in the side with a soft paw.

Loki turned over to see the black cat staring at him. Max is Y/n’s familiar, and came and went as he liked.

“Hello, Maximilian,” he greeted stroking the cat’s head.

Maximilian purred in response.

“You miss her too?” Loki sighed.

He picked up the cat. Max laid on Loki’s chest as Loki absentmindedly stroked the little creatures back.

After a few minutes, Max scampered off. Probably bored, Loki figured.

Feeling rather bored and lonely himself, Loki imagined y/n’s sweet face.

With a simple wave of his hand, there you were, well an illusion of you, laying beside him.

You looked so lovely, peaceful expression on your face, your chest slowly rising and falling as you slept. He often took the liberty of watching you sleep.

At first, it was comforting to be by you, to pretend that you were really there, but soon his desire to actually hold you and touch you made the illusion seem like a terrible reminder of what he was missing so badly.

Your eyes opened slowly, blinking sleepily, a small smile crept on your lips as you noticed him.

Damn, how he wanted to gently cup your face, kiss your lips, and tell you sweet nothings.

“Missed me?”

Loki sat up startled. He must be losing his mind. Did he honestly hear you speak?

He looked away from the illusion, towards the sound of your voice.

“Pretty girl? You’re back,” Loki whispered. “How?”

“We were able to finish early,” you shrugged. “I guess missing someone is a great motivator.”

The illusion of you immediately vanished.

Loki scrambled off of the bed. He cupped your face, brushing his thumbs over your cheeks. How he missed this face.

Loki rested his forehead against yours. His hands gripping your shoulders.

“I missed you terribly,” he chuckled softly.

“I missed you too,” you muttered back.

You placed your hand on his cheek, looking up into those beautiful eyes of his.

Next solstice you were bringing him with you, he was witch enough after all.

Loki kissed the palm of your hand. He was so utterly happy to have his pretty girl back.

“I need you, right now,” he said in a low tone.

He tilted your head up, his thumb brushing over your chin. Loki leaned down capturing your lips with his. His tongue swept over your bottom lip.

Your folds were already becoming slick. You couldn’t believe how quickly your body reacted to his touch.

He parted from you, and in a swift motion unzipped your dress and lifted it over your head.

Loki smirked at you, finally feeling more like himself.

“The black lacey set,” he stated, admiring your body. “My favorite.”

His nimble fingers did away with your bra, easily unhooking it and sliding the straps off your arms. It fell to the floor near your discarded dress.

His hands latched onto your exposed breasts, kneading and groping them. His palm pressed down and rubbed around your erect nipples.

Your knees went weak. You released a shaky breath, as your nails dug into his shoulder blades.

Loki guided you over to the bed, pushing you back gently onto the mattress. Lightly he kissed over your neck, collarbone, and chest.

Loki’s hands moved to your hips, kissing over your abdomen lightly. His fingers hooked onto the elastic band of your panties and started to pull them down.

“Tell me, pretty girl, have you touched yourself during your trip away from me?” he asked staring up at your half lidded eyes.

“Did you think of me? Did you dream of this moment?” he pressed further while teasing your clit.

“I dreamt of you,” he admitted. “Touched myself to thoughts of you. I wanted so badly, during your absence.”

Loki pushed two of his fingers into your cunt. You gasped, his long fingers curled hitting your g-spot. He licked his lips and then gave your pussy a nice long lick.

You wiggled beneath him when you heard him slurp up your juices. His tongue flicking over your sensitive bud before sucking on it more.

He pumped his fingers in and out of you at a faster pace. He could tell you were starting to reach your limits by the way your toes curled and your legs tensed.

Then he suddenly stopped.

“Not yet, Love,” he tutted, removing his fingers from your needy cunt.

Loki stripped out of his clothes, revealing his lean pale body. He was beautiful to put it simply, his long hair on his shoulders was such a striking contrast.

His pink long cock was hard and was already dripping with precum.

His hands grasped you, under your knees, pulling you closer until your ass was at the edge to the bed. He gave the base of his dick a few strokes, then positioned himself between your legs. His hands held up your thighs.

Loki moaned, as his long cock sunk into your tight little cunt.

He pushed himself further into you, then pulled out completely before slamming back into your pussy.

His thrusts started off slow but he soon built up momentum.

His hips hit your ass over and over again. He slightly shifted his pelvis upward. As he continued to fuck you, you could feel the head of his cock pressing against your cervix.

You felt so warm and wet, your walls clenching hungrily around his cock. Loki bit his bottom lip. His stamina was usually superior compared to yours, but because of your absence, his body felt like it had been starved, starved for your touch.

It was such an arousing sight, your body writhing beneath him, your face contorting with pleasure, your breasts jiggling with each thrust of his cock.

Your legs wrapped around his thin waist. Your hands balled into fist gripping the sheets underneath you tightly. You cried out as your orgasm washed over you.

It felt too good.

Loki gasped, his back arching, and his entire body shook as he came inside of you. He lingered, catching his breath, before pulling out.

He fell over onto the bed, running a hand through his hair.

“Come here, pretty girl,” he beckoned for you. Loki wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head. “Rest, pretty girl.”

…

You woke up to find Loki awake already. He was sitting up, leaning against your headboard. He was staring straight at the television across from the bed, obviously immersed in whatever he was watching.

“When did you start watching this show?” you asked, finding the whole situation rather entertaining.

He glanced at you for a second, then focused on the TV again.

“Shhh, we’re about to find out who the father is,” he whispered with a hint of excitement in his voice.

You giggled, sitting up and snuggling next to him. You’ll never stop being fascinated by him. Loki always seemed to surprise you.


End file.
